Valentine Reunion
by InvaderZim98
Summary: Takes place a few years after Tak: The Hideous new Girl, Gretchen is worried about how Dib will be this Valentines day, but things change when Tak crash lands in his backyard in her escape pod [Possible love triangle Tak x Dib x Gretchen] rated T for future chapters


It was a Wednesday, in fact Gretchen Wednesday almost three years since Gretchen 's days at "Skool". Valentines day happens to be on Friday.

"Why am I still dreading this?" Gretchen thought to herself, " Why can't I just speak up? Giving Valentine Meat meant that I

appreciate him like no one in Skool really ever does. Of course, another girl who became best friends or probably

boyfriend/girlfriend on of course, Valentines day. I mean nothing to him and it's been that way for a long time, what do I have

to do to let him see that I'm not like everyone else? Whatever happened to her, I hope she never sees Dib again."

she continued. Gretchen just began walking home from Hi-Skool as her long magenta pigtails sag from the brisk, cold, Feburary sunlight. She looks like a girl that people can at least accept as her teeth aren't corrupted with her braces and her hair became long and dashing, like no one back in skool expected to happen. She's been walking home for a long time, like she was walking in an endless field of grass in the spring sky.

Suddenly, turns her head and notices that Dib is also walking home from Hi-skool and he appears to be talking as usual. He also appears to be holding what seems to be a card. Who was it from? What did it say? Well, since the day of love is around the corner, she can assume that it was an early valentine. But the question still remains, who gave it to him? It obviously couldn't be Tak since she's been gone for years. Was it from Zita? She can't think of another girl who can possibly take interest in Dib, but she should just let him be, since she doesn't know everything and she shouldn't assume things with no further details. It was hard to do for her, but she loves and cares about him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dib is walking home and the card he was appearing to be holding was just something he made to stop Zim, which is a card that shoots pepper when you open it which would sting, especially to Irkens. He tossed it in a trash can he was just walking by knowing that his plan didn't work. He did bring a camera with him to put in Zim's house to spy on him again. He stops at Zim's yard and throws a camera at the window which once again, Gir left open.

"Well I was lucky that at least the window was open so I wouldn't have to get Zim's robot dog to put the camera in the

house for me again." Dib talked to himself. " I knew I needed to keep a closer eye on how Zim is doing considering he's

still conscious, and if he eventually becomes unconcious, then I have a chance to take him in to the authorities."

he continued. Dib then realizes that he is now home and he immediately goes upstairs to his room to see what Zim is doing or in this case HOW he's doing. He turns on his computer and starts up the camera in Zim's house. He sees that the camera is slanted and on the floor facing up and Zim is standing near it coughing his brains out. The fact that Zim was even near pepper and he's Irken it made him react very negatively, even from a distance, but Zim wasn't close enough to be unconcious from it. Dib is pretty prepared for whatever might happen on camera and pretty eager about it too.

Two hours later, Zim is still standing there coughing while Gir is just running around giggling. Dib has been looking at the same thing for the past 2 hours and he now knows that nothing will change anytime soon, since, he became tired from staring at the screen from that long he's used at spying on Zim for hours on end, but it was different today. It was probably because it's almost Valentine's day and it's usually the time of year when everyone get's stressed or depressed. Now just thinking of it, he remembered everything that happened that one valentine's day when Tak tried to conquer earth. But since Dib can't think anymore, he went to sleep.

Hours later, it was approximately 11 pm and it was dark. Dib is still asleep and shifting back in forth in his sleep, he is a big dreamer after all. Suddenly, a big red glow slowly begins to burst through the window it looked like a blinding shooting star was falling through the sky. It was so large and mysterious that not even a shooting star nor meteor would be this bright. The object lands on Earth with a loud bang. Dib's backyard is covered in flames, the light and heat was so breath taking that it woke the teenage boy. Of course, this isn't new for him. He puts on his long black coat and goes outside with fire extinguishers and buckets of water. Of course his hands were full.

Dib goes to his backyard and sees his backyard and sees that it's still covered in flames. He can't see through the fire, so he immediately grabs a bucket of water and starts putting out the fire. It may not be a smart choice, but he's barely concious as he pours the water into the fire. Inbetween flames, thick female voice can be heard faintly,

"Stop! Stop! You're burning my skin!" said the female extraterrestrial.

The voice gets louder as Dib finally hears her voice through the roaring flames. Some of the flames begin to fade as Dib rubs his eyes now that he's fully awake. His eyes then widen in suprise as he sees an Irken escape pod and someone he hasn't seen in a few years, Tak. She looked very pale and ill from the Earth substance and she looks dead? Is she dead?

Meanwhile, Gretchen is in her room and opens her blinds because it appears that it's bright outside for nighttime. It turns out theres a fire in Dib's backyard. She could have called 911, but if something serious happens to him, she doesn't want to lose him. She puts on a jacket and boots, goes to her backyard and immediately goes after the roaring flames in the night.

****** END OF CHAPTER 1 ********


End file.
